


Grief

by Neon_Monkeys



Series: Anarchy [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gen, No Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Monkeys/pseuds/Neon_Monkeys
Summary: Tommy gets some of the worst news of his life. Twice.
Relationships: Greta Jurossi/Tommy Shelby
Series: Anarchy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852915
Kudos: 6





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> The year is 1903. Finn is 3, John is 8, Ada is 10, Tommy is 13, Arthur is 16, Polly is 19.  
> It’s best to keep in mind that their father is still in their lives at this point and he is 43.

Tommy Shelby was short in comparison to his older sibling and his Father. Although he liked to think of himself as handsome and a bit of smooth talker. In the presence of Greta Jurossi his confidence was reduced to nothing but pink cheeks and stuttered words. They were in the same year of school and as this was their final year Tommy had to make his move soon or he didn’t know what would happen. 

Greta Jurossi was beautiful and she sat with her hair pulled up into a complicated knot three desks in front of him. He could sit there all class if he wanted and just watch her. They were in Maths and Mr. Brown was at the front of the class giving them a lesson of something to do with lines but what did it matter, he was never going to use Maths anyways. 

So he set to work. He would approach her after class during their break when he usually ditches to go make sure Johnny isn’t getting up to his regular shit with Finn. However this time he’ll stay through the day and ask to walk her home. He’ll hold her bag too if she’ll let him. He’ll be a proper gentleman. Maybe he’ll even try and find her some flowers? Or was that too much?

“Mr. Shelby.” 

Tommy’s head jerked up as he returned his attention to his teacher, “Yes sir?”

Mr. Brown stood with his face slack and a piece of paper in his hand, “You’ve been summoned to the Headmaster’s office. You best be off boy.” 

“Yes sir.”

Everyone in the room had stopped their writings. They sat still and watched him pack his things and he left the room relatively quickly. He vaguely heard Mr. Brown started back up again. He traveled through the wood and stone halls and left the building. He crossed the short grass to the administrative building and his stomach filled with dread. What had he done? Nothing worse than usual. Unless they were finally coming down on him for not attending all his classes.

When he entered the administrative building his brother was there. He wore his regular suit, hat on head but he looked rather dishevelled which wasn’t uncommon for Arthur. His eyes however were bloodshot, from he didn’t know what. 

“Hey there Tommy,” his voice raw, “We’re just waiting for John now, yeah?” 

“Arthur. What is it? Why are you here?” No one ever came to pick him up unless it was his Father and that was only when Tommy had done some wrong. But it wasn’t his Father, it was Arthur. Arthur was usually out helping his father run the family business and if he was here something must be really wrong. 

“Not now Tommy.” His tone was clipped.

“No Arthur. Tell me! I was gonna ask Greta out today! So either tell me or I’m going back to class.” Tommy pulled himself away from his brother. Not that he actually wanted to go back to class. He could just come back tomorrow and try again. That wasn’t the issue. 

“Goddamnit Thomas.” He said loudly as he grabbed his arm before he was scolded for his language by the secretary. He continued his voice small, “It’s mum.”

“Mummy?” His voice tightened. “I thought you said she was getting better?” 

“Don’t tell Johnny.” His lungs lost all air.

John trampled into the room his uniform in disarray, “Arthur!” John stuck himself like a leech to his brother. At eight John stood nearly as tall as Tommy was short. In a few short years he’d likely surpass him unless Tommy had a growth spurt. He was only thirteen, he was due one.

“Are we getting lunch?” John’s voice was high and inquisitive. 

“Yeah. We’re going home so get off.” Arthur jiggled John on his side slightly who let go with a giggle before becoming very serious in his childish imitation of Arthur. Even going so far as to ball his fists. Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes and took the lead, walking a little ways up. He stayed quiet as he thought about what he was walking home to.

They turned onto Watery Lane. He couldn’t stand it anymore. He ran. All the way down the lane through the puddles and up to the front door. He heard Arthur yell his name before he launched himself through the doorway. 

Polly was at the table smoking, cig tray full. The air was full of smoke and the fire was lit. 

“Tommy.” Her voice was too kind. “Come sit. Have a biscuit.” Her hand tapped the tin on the table. He took one and a cigarette from his own pack but used one of Pol’s matches to light it. The head rush was good. It creeped around his ears before making it’s way behind his eyes. 

When John sat down they got the worst news of their lives. Their mother was dead and his heart broke and the dams were lifted. 

He didn’t talk for a very long time. Polly and John had migrated to the floor crying softly. Arthur left not too long after to get Finn from down the road. 

He had just put out his second cigarette when Arthur came banging through the door.

“He’s gone. Someone else picked him up.”

“What? No one else was told to.” Polly uttered without much thought. 

His mother and now Finn. 

“We have to go find him.” Tommy said. There was a cry from up the stairs. All the sudden commotion must have startled Baby Michael. 

“I’ll stay here. You should go down to the Garrison, have some of the Peaky’s looking too.” With that she rushed up the stairs to her son. 

And so they left. The family looked and looked and really they never truly stopped looking. The boys did not return to school after their mother’s death as their father did not enforce it. Rather they helped their father with his business. Not a month after her death and their brother’s disappearance Arthur Shelby Sr. left no note and no word.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!!


End file.
